Chromatic Bouquets
by Aoi Suiteki
Summary: It's just an average day for Arthur, when all of a sudden he hears a knock at his door. He expects an uninformed guest, but instead finds something else waiting for him... Fail summary, I know, my first story here! Rating may go up just a little...Reviews are appreciated! :D
1. Placid Lavender

**DISCLAIMER: ****_I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters, (I wish... XD) Characters in this story belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!_**

**_**Please don't be too harsh, this is my first Fan fiction.../insert nervous laugh here.../**_**

* * *

Crystal like droplets of rain poured down from the sky, making large gleaming puddles of water on the ground below. It had been raining for a while now, the familiar pitter patter noises of the water had drifted a certain Brit into a peaceful slumber. He had been sitting in his quite comfortable couch, reading an interesting book, and every once and awhile taking a sip from his warm, soothing tea. All that could be heard in the neat and quaint little house was the sound of the blond's soft breathing and the rain's rhythmic melody that was, until, the sound of knocking broke the serene silence.

Forest green orbs fluttered open, slowly, and looked around the room curiously.  
The Brit sat himself up, lazily not quite ready to be awoken from his nice nap. He got up from the comfy couch, frowning a bit at the interruption to his relaxing moment, which he hadn't had in a while. He trudged over to the wooden door, fixing his hair a bit to look, presentable at the least. Who could it be? He looked over at a medium sized clock that was hung on his plain walls. 7:47... _Seriously, who would come over at a time like this, and without even informing me?_ His thoughts were confusing him all the more until he finally reached the door.

Whoever was behind the door, had gotten impatient, and started knocking repeatedly on it, a little more forcefully than last time. The blond groaned in annoyance and proceeded to open the door slightly, eyes peeking out from the opening to see his surprise visitor could be.

No one. Nobody was standing there, and if this was meant to be some childish prank, they would have come out already. England frowned, not because he actually wanted a guest, but simply because, he was having a nice, calm moment on his own. The sandy blond was about to return to his nice, soft couch, when he realized something quite, odd... Sitting there, unharmed by the rain at all, was a bouquet of beautiful lavender colored roses on his porch.

"What the..." He stopped himself, realizing he was alone and it was idiotic to talk to one's self. Well that's what he thought anyway. Drowsy green eyes scanned the area, looking to see if he could somehow spot the person who delivered them. Were they mailed to him perhaps? He hadn't heard a vehicle drive by, or anything really. Still confused, he thought that they were maybe delivered to the wrong address. As he knelt down to gently pick up the fragile looking roses, he realized, there was no address, which meant, a person delivered them by foot.

For one of the neighbors maybe? That would make sense, the Brit concluded. As he examined the roses further, he realized that there was a small envelope in between some of the bright, emerald green leaves. It would be very un-polite to read this, if it is indeed intended for someone else, he thought. As he decided to look at who's name was written on it, he realized it was, actually his.

" To: Arthur Kirkland " , it read in medium-sized cursive letters. He looked again and realized that "From:" was blank. What kind of sick joke was this? England thought, lips forming a small frown of disbelief, as he walked back inside his house, closing the door behind him.

Now he had to admit, the flowers were really beautiful, gorgeous even. But, even if it was his first time receiving something like this, and was quite flattered to be honest, it could still be another prank from that idiot kid, America, or, some creepy, perverted poem from France again... The Brit shuddered at the thought of the last poem he received from that "frog".

He decided that such lovely flowers had to be preserved for as long as possible, so, he cut off any leaves from the bottoms of the stems to ensure they wouldn't touch the water, and placed them in a nice, clear vase neatly. There, now that, that's done... He glanced at the small white envelope placed on his counter. Might as well open it, he thought, as he walked towards it. Thin fingers reached for the small piece of paper, opening it, careful not to rip the contents inside.

Once opened, he peered inside, finding that the paper was folded very neatly, and took it out carefully. The Brit unfolded it, in a nimble manner, not ripping it the slightest bit. It was a letter, well, it wasn't really long, but, it definitely wasn't a poem, and was written in regular hand-writing, no cursive. He read the writing, which looked a bit, familiar, but couldn't quite point out to who it belonged to, aloud.

" Hi, England. " The Brit paused, if this person knew his country name, that meant he must be one as well. " I've recently realized something, and it's been bothering me lately." Bothering this person...? What could it be...? " It's just, every time I'm around you, I feel...Different. I feel my heart pounding so quickly, so loud, I actually think someone will notice." W-what?! The blond was a bit confused, but, continued reading anyway.

"I think I've fallen for you, England. Please accept these flowers. They represent what I think of you and feel about you... See you at the next world meeting, bye! -Your secret admirer..." The sandy blond's face flushed. If this was a joke, it was certainly taken too far. He thought of the possibilities, and thought of all the female nations he knew, or at least met and conversed with once. It couldn't be the small, shy and delicate, Liechtenstein, and it certainly wasn't Belarus. He was actually a bit nervous to go to the next meeting now...

" Who the bloody hell is it?! "


	2. Vivacious Yellow

**DISCLAIMER: ****_I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters, (I wish... XD) Characters in this story belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!_**

* * *

It was Monday, the Monday particularly set for the next, annoying and chaotic, world meeting. The Brit's home was filled with common morning sounds, birds chirping, trees moving slightly against the light breeze, and, sadly, the piercing sound of a loud alarm clock. A groan was let out as he opened his eyes, slowly, blinking them a bit, helping his vision get clearer.

World meetings, would normally annoy him because of his pointless arguments with the French man. Only this time, that wasn't what was bothering the blond, no this was nothing compared to... He sighed at the thought that he actually had a "secret admirer" , unless, of course this was just a really strange, prank that was meant to mess with his feelings. England got out of his king-sized bed, flinching slightly as his feet touched the cold tile, and making his way to the kitchen for something to eat.

Once he finished eating, he got dressed, went to the bathroom, and brushed his teeth. Before leaving, he combed his hair quickly, not wanting to be late, and left soon after. On his way there, he couldn't help but think of who this person could be. Also, if it did happen to be a female nation, wouldn't the letter be more...romantic? He couldn't think of a well suited word, as he was already confused enough.

England arrived in the parking lot soon after, hurriedly parking, and getting out of his car, he made his way into the large room where the meeting was held. He was just in time, as soon as he opened the large door, he was greeted by everyone yelling nonsense, fighting, greece sleeping, and Germany about to have a mental breakdown and shut everyone up. The sandy blond sighed, reluctantly made his way to his usual seat, and sat down, his head already starting to ache from all the noise. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed his arrival, not that he cared, he just thought he should make small-talk until the meeting officially begun.

He also had to admit that, he really wanted to know about who could have gotten a crush on him, it wasn't everyday he would receive a gift that didn't appear to be, either for his birthday, or, some joke. The Brit kept thinking about the strange situation he was in, making him even more stressed.

"Bonjour Ingleterre! You don't look so well..." the smirk could be heard clearly in France's voice. Arthur didn't even bother to look up at the other, "I am just tired, that's all, frog..." he muttered plainly. "Oh?" The French man was about to mess with him, like always, but, didn't want to get on the other's bad side...Not today anyway, he was acting strange... "Well if you say so..." He continued doing...something, England didn't really care at the moment.

After a couple more agonizing minutes of pointless, loud noise, the door to the room opened, with a little too much force, hitting the wall behind it. Arthur turned around to find a certain young American, panting and sweating, like he had been running miles, with a bouquet of flowers in left hand, gripping them tightly.  
"What the bloody hell happened to you, America?" The blond finally asked with a tired and annoyed expression.

"Japan... He's...Sick..."

Everyone gasped, as if on cue, and looked around to see, that the Japanese man, was in fact not there, even the sleeping Greek man woke up. He wiped his eyes with his fists and yawned slightly. "What happened to him...?" Alfred sighed, "Well it's nothing serious, he just has a cold...Whatever _that_ is...His boss told me it wasn't anything to be worried about...Then I realized I would be late so, I ran here..."

Arthur looked at the bouquet in Alfred's hand. Roses. "U-umm..." he started and pointed at them slowly, "Why do you have flowers...?" The sunny blond blushed out of embarrassment and gave a weak grin. " Ah, well, I was gonna give 'em to Japan...but..." The Brit smirked. " You forgot, didn't you?" America was about to give a lame excuse, but, knowing it wouldn't work, instead nodded, frowning a bit. He actually didn't really get to see the raven haired man, since his boss wouldn't allow it, saying he needed some rest.

" Hey, England..." The younger nation said, walking over to him.

"What is it?"

"Ya want these?" He asked in a mumble, practically shoving the bouquet of bright yellow roses in his face.

"Excuse me?"

" I said, do you want these? I don't really have anything to do with them..."

"U-umm...Very well then..." He grabbed the bouquet, blushing slightly."Thank you..."

A small smile formed on the others' lips, "You're welcome...Yellow means 'get well'..." He chuckled, "Guess not, now anyways..." England nodded, as if he knew what the young childish nation meant, not wanting to admit he didn't know something Alfred did. Through the whole meeting, the Brit kept thinking what he could have meant by that though.

When the meeting was over, Arthur carried the bouquet gently, walking towards the exit, when America caught up to him. The sandy blond turned his head slightly looking up at him, " Oh, Bye America..." He nodded politely, " Thank you again for the roses..."  
"Ah, it was nothin' man!" He smiled widely, "See ya, England!"

When the Brit arrived home, he put the yellow roses in same the vase as the lavender ones. _They look nice together..._he thought. He was about to research on the "get well" thing Alfred had spoken of, but, was too tired, and went to sleep right away, not caring if he seemed lazy.

_I wonder, what the lavender ones mean_...was his last thought before drifting away into a deep sleep.


	3. Seemingly Prevalent

**;:.:;Author Note;:.:; First of all, I would like to apologize to every person who, followed, reviewed, or favorited my story! You guys really did make me happy, and I did not intend for the next chapter to take this long to be posted. I understand that this chapter isn't quite as long as the others, and I'm sorry for that too. That's only because chapter 3 and 4 tie in together as one. So, if you're still reading my story, I really appreciate it! I've been very busy lately, which is one of the reasons for the delay. Also, JulietGivesUp, I will in****corporate that idea you gave me and give you credit as well! So thank you again everyone, and here's "part one" of the next chapter!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters, (I wish... XD) Characters in this story belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!_**

* * *

It was a pretty normal morning for the Brit, he got out of bed, groggily walking to the bathroom, and started brushing his teeth calmly with ease. He was in no hurry for anything whatsoever and nothing strange had occurred so far, which filled him with relief. Combing strands of messy hair with his hand he headed to his kitchen to prepare his usual tea and scones.

Miraculously, Alfred woke up around the same time in his room, sprawled under his blue comforter, still wearing jeans and a random shirt, hugging an American flag printed body pillow tightly to his chest, his glasses barely hanging off his face, and lots of manga spread messily next to him.

On the day of the ever so agonizing and boring world meeting, Japan had given him tons of new manga that haven't had been released yet, which always excited our young hero, but, tired him as well. Reading wasn't ever really his thing, everyone was aware of that, but, Kiku knew he had a thing for comics which America never kept much of a secret. So, every time the sunny blond had received his haul, he would spend as much time needed to read them all. He finally sat up, fixing his glasses, and stretched, yawning slightly.

The sunny blond was about to plop back down into the warmth and comfort of his bed until, his stomach grumbled loudly, begging him for something to eat. He pouted a little, but eventually sighed, and made his way to the kitchen, he couldn't ever refuse his own hunger and remembered he had some leftovers from yesterday's "meal", and you can imagine what that was.

Once finished, he took small sips of the soda he had left in his glass, recalling the events of the previous day, and tapping his fingers with no particular beat on the wooden table, he smiled to himself. His heart's pace quickened slightly as he remembered Arthur's expression when receiving the flowers. Maybe I should go visit him... He thought, stopping his fingers abruptly and pushing his glasses up a little. Eh? What am I thinking?! It's not like... His cheeks heated up, and he shook his head as if to get rid of his thoughts, gulping down the rest of the bitter sweet drink.

Once Arthur was finished with his meal, he was about to read one of his books, something he usually did to pass time. He walked over to his large wooden bookshelf, filled with books of every kind, their once bright colors fading. England didn't really mind that though, he thought the older the book, the more value it held. It wasn't that he disliked the books written now, he just thought older books had a certain charm to them, that once you start reading one, you get sucked into it, and once you finish, you won't mind rereading it, feeling a small rush run through you as you turn to the next page to find out what happens next.

But even so, the Brit just couldn't seem to find a book he was in the mood to read. After awhile of attempting to decide from the many books, he eventually decided to just head to the bookstore. _Who knows, maybe I'll find a very interesting book..._ He thought. Before leaving, he glanced at the flowers, smiling lightly at their beauty, not wanting to admit he kind of liked the fact that Alfred had given them to him.

You would think that after reading so many manga, our hero would have had enough, except, he actually didn't. The reason was only because, after reading the last book of his favorite series, the author's note stated that there was an extra book, for a limited time only. Clenching his hand in a fist, he promised himself to buy it before there were no more left in stock. So, he got ready in a hurry, pulling on a hoodie on his way out the door.

On that calm uneventful day, little did the two blond nations know, that their paths would cross unexpectedly.


	4. Dazed Encounter

**:.:Author Note:.: I just want to thank all of the people who favorited, followed, or reviewed my story again! I really appreciate it! :3 Well, here's what you could call the "second part" of chapter 3! Or just chapter four I guess... ^.^;;; **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ****_I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters, (I wish... XD) Characters in this story belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!_**

* * *

The Brit had finally arrived at his destination, the bookstore of course. It was a small building, but the ambience was warm and inviting. They sold small, pastries, their sweet fragrance lingering all around. The pastries themselves were all freshly baked, carefully decorated, as if they were each a small work of art, and stacked neatly on some glass covered display shelves.

They even sold tea and coffee, their scent mingling with the pastries nicely as well, and there were some soft, comfy chairs all around the store for people to sit and read on. The employees greeted him kindly with a smile, asking if there was something he was looking for in particular. Smiling back, politely, England stated that he didn't really need their assistance, thanking them anyway.

He didn't have a certain kind of genre in mind, so he just glanced around, here and there, reading the summaries of a few books. None seemed to interest him that much though. He scanned the other sections around him, until something caught his eye.

It was a section in which lots of kids were in, teens, and adults even.  
Nearing the section, his confusion eased when he realized it was just a comic section. _Aren't those the kind Japan makes...?_He thought. Taking a closer look, he realized some of the people there had unnatural hair colors, and outfits. England thought it was a bit silly, but, they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

As Arthur walked away from the manga section, he didn't notice one of the people that was there. A sunny blond who wore glasses, trying his best to find a book, was behind most of the cheerful crowd, and he himself didn't notice the other blond that had walked by.

After finally obtaining what he had been searching for, Alfred marveled at the book's amazing cover for a second, before heading to the cashier to pay for it. England hadn't really found a book that had interested him, so, he started walking towards the door to leave. The energetic blond was also heading towards the door, when he caught sight of the Brit. Before Arthur's fingers even reached the door, a loud, familiar chirpy voice broke England out of his thoughts.

"Hey~! I didn't think I would see ya here!"

The Brit stiffened a little as he realized America's hand was resting on his shoulder, but managed to turn around and face him. There was a small silence before Arthur started, "Yes, I wasn't expecting you to be here either..." He shifted a little, feeling a bit awkward since Alfred was looking at him with such a serious expression, and appeared to be listening intently, taking in every word the smaller nation said.

"I didn't know that you've finally become interested in literature." He added jokingly, adding emphasis on the word "finally". America didn't respond, he just stood there, staring at the smaller nation as if he were the most interesting thing he had ever laid eyes on. Noticing this, the Brit became worried, and started to wave his hand in front of the sunny blond's face.

"America...? Are you alright?"  
"H-huh?" Alfred blinked, shaking his head a little, "I'm doing just...Great!" He, smiled, giving a thumbs up.  
"Ah, well if you're quite sure about that," England turned around again, his hand  
pushing the door open, "I should be heading home then..."

Without thinking, the young American grabbed onto the shorter blond's sleeve, clutching it tightly. "W-wait!" England flinched again, turning around to see Alfred with his face slightly flushed.

"What is it...?"

"I-I...Well..."

"Yes?"

"Well, we haven't really talked to each other in forever!"

"I suppose that's true-"

Grabbing both of Arthur's hands and looking directly into his eyes, America's cheeks seemed to be getting darker and darker. It took a while for the Brit to process the situation he was in, but once he did, his face started to heat up as well. The sky blue orbs that looked into his own emerald ones, seemed to be reading his every thoughts.

"Can we meet up somewhere tomorrow?" Alfred paused, realizing it sounded a bit too straight forward and added, "You know, to catch up and stuff..."  
England pulled his hands from the other's grasp, a little roughly, looking down.  
_Ahhhh! I failed!_The blue-eyed blond thought miserably.

"F-fine..."

America's eyes brightened, "Really?!"  
"Yes...As long as..." Arthur looked up, cheeks burning, and scowl on his face.  
"You don't ever do that again!" He shook his arms around repeatedly in frustration, "People were looking!"  
Alfred chuckled, smug look on his face, "England...You know...You just attracted more attention to yourself just now..."

"Shut up..."

"So it's a yes?"

"Y-yes..."


	5. Frisky Apricot

**;:.:;Author Note;:.:;*Feels extremely irresponsible* Alright, I know some of you have been waiting for a super long time, and I just want you to know I'm extremely sorry! I should be more thankful for your kind reviews and even favorites... I promise I'll update sooner this time! I hope since this chapter is a bit longer, that'll make it up to you...for now ^.^; (Oh, and, there's a mini flashback in this one...)**

* * *

******DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters, (I wish... XD) Characters in this story belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!_**

* * *

The brit was in a somewhat dreary place, a local park. Well, at the moment anyway. People who usually came to this particular one, would come later in the day. England was simply sitting on one of the park's benches, breathing in the warm, fresh breeze as he glanced here and there at the full green trees which surrounded him. This is where the two nations (America and England) finally decided to meet, it was more of a compromise really, but it worked.

He sighed, checking his wrist watch once again. The young, sunny blond was already fifteen minutes late, and they were supposed to meet up at two. A couple more minutes passed, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was anxious for the other's arrival. Just as England was about to doze off into dreams of magic and enchantment, the voice he was expecting was finally heard.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"As always," England muttered to himself agitatedly.

"Aww, don't be like that! Look, I even brought you something to show you that I'm really sorry..."

Before Arthur could even question him, Alfred sat next to him and scooted a bit more closer to the other, holding in his hand, a bouquet of bright orange roses.

"Roses..." The sandy blond felt a small blush creep up his cheeks.

"Y-yeah," America smiled lightly, "You seemed to like the other ones I gave you so..."

England picked them up, a bit slowly, as if they were very delicate, and stood up.

"Am I forgiven now...?" The pout could be heard clearly in the childish nation's voice.

Arthur merely nodded, he was looking at the flowers with such intensity, it was almost as if he was hypnotized by them.  
After a few moments of silence, America finally said, "S-so, you want to go to eat or something...?"

The older of the two finally looked down at the other, breaking out of his trance.  
"Sure,'' he replied, not that he was very hungry. "Have you eaten recently? Because we could just go for dessert at that new cafè that opened."

Alfred laughed, "Are you kidding? Of course I have!" He stood up, next to England, grinning.  
"That sounds good."

When they arrived, America walked in front of his companion, opening the door for him politely. This was a little unexpected for the Brit, but nodding he made his way inside followed by the blue-eyed blond.  
Their waitress led them to their table, humbly asking what they would like to drink.

They both, surprisingly, ordered coffee.

Once she had left, a confused expression could be seen on the younger one's face.

"Why didn't you get tea?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just thought, since you always drink tea..."

Arthur was softly grazing the petals of the roses in the bouquet, which he still held in his pale hands. He looked at Alfred directly.

"Aren't I allowed to try something new?"

Silence surrounded them once again.

America watched the other intently. He had been thinking of when the Brit would take him to large fields to play when he was younger. The American would always pick small flowers from the plush grass and gather them in his small hands, giving them to England when they would leave.  
Cerulean eyes closed, his mind fading even more into his most precious memories...

_"Oh? For me?" Arthur's lips curved into a large, thankful smile._  
_"Yes!" Alfred chirped, "Do you like them?"_  
_The older nation kneeled down, now having a clear view of the sunny blond's face, and took the flowers in his left hand, touching their delicate petals lightly._  
_He pushed some of America's bangs away, leaving a light, feathery kiss on his forehead._  
_"I love them..."_  
_The small child giggled, obviously proud of himself._  
_"Shall we head back then?" England asked, once standing, holding his hand out for him._  
_A small, petite hand reached up to be held by a larger, warm, and reliable one._

The young American's daydream soon ended, his interruption being the strong scent of coffee and, well... Arthur was shaking his arm.

"Alfred, wake up. The coffee is here, you git..."

So he actually did fall asleep...

"Oh, sorry! I guess I just got a little _too_ into my thoughts..." He chuckled awkwardly, out of embarrassment, picking up the hot coffee and blowing it slightly.  
"It's fine..." The Brit replied, adding some sugar to his coffee.

"So, what do you want? Have you seen the menu yet? They have lots of different desserts! It's insane!"

England nodded, "Yes, they have quite the variety..." He took a sip of coffee.  
"I'm not actually sure what I want..."  
The blue-eyed nation sighed, "Yeah...so many choices..." His eyes suddenly brightened, "How about their strawberry parfait? It looks really good!"

Glancing at the picture of the parfait, Arthur retorted, "It's way too large for us to _each_ have one."  
"We can just share one then," America replied instantly, it was pretty noticeable how much he really wanted it.

"S-share it?!"

"Well yeah, why not?"

"Because-..." The Brit sighed, he could see the determination in Alfred's sky-blue eyes and knew it would be hard to bring him down. It was quiet for a moment and the sunny blond seemed to still be waiting for an answer.

"...Do what you want..."

So that's just what was done, and soon enough, the parfait was served to them.  
Two silver, gleaming spoons which sinked into the cold, sweet, treat beckoned for them to "dig in" as the childish nation would often say.

_I wonder_, the Brit thought,_ what other things may occur today_... He was obviously too stuborn to admit he enjoyed the younger nation's company.


	6. Uncertain Anamnesis

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters, (I wish... XD) Characters in this story belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

When the two blond's finished the massive parfait, their expressions when walking out of the small building were quite significantly, the opposite. Alfred had a large, cheeky grin plastered on his face, while his counterpart, Arthur, had a pained expression, an arm wrapped weakly around his stomach.

The younger nation stretched his arms carelessly, as the two of them continued to walk with no destination in particular. It took awhile before the American realized the other's situation, but when he did, a small frown made its way to his lips.

"Uhm, are you okay, dude?"

_Do I look "okay", you twat? I feel as if I've just eaten a whole horse!...That's the correct metaphor, right?_

The Brit shook his head, managing a tiny, but reassuring smile.  
"I'm quite alright," he said. That was mostly a lie but, Arthur didn't feel like starting a pointless argument with the stubborn blond. Plus, the pain was slowly fading, so it was only temporary.

"If ya say so," Alfred replied, still a bit unconvinced.

The rest of the time the two blonds spent together that day helped things get way less awkward then what they used to be earlier. England even found himself laughing a few times to the other's cheesy jokes. Although he quickly quieted himself when realizing his actions, it was clear that he was being earnest about it, and America knew this.

It was almost as if...they were back in the old days, in that one house.  
The house where wholehearted laughs and small giggles bounced off the walls daily, the clacking of small toys being played with on the wooden floor could be heard, and where lovely memories would always be made.  
Arthur would always miss those times. He would always miss that certain warmth he once had, and, although he tried his best to keep it hidden, it hurt him to part with the younger nation that day.

The blue-eyed American insisted on walking the Brit home at the end of the day so, the last he got to see of him was right before he closed the front door to his home, which he did with a light dash of hesitancy. The bouquet of roses held with a slight squeeze in the sandy blond's hands were the only thing at the moment to remind him of the events of that day.

It was strange though, because, only then had England noticed there was a small note in this bouquet. Emerald eyes narrowing in confusion, he didn't wait another second before quickly pulling the note out from between the flowers and reading it, a questioning expression instantly forming on his features.

The note read a short, simple, question.  
"Don't you remember?"

Stumped, Arthur let out a groan of frustration, his thick eyebrows furrowing in dismay.  
"Remember what?" He asked himself dully, eyes scanning the small, rectangular paper. But soon after, he noticed something else on that note.

On the corner, there was a small drawing, no, it was more of a doodle. It looked somewhat familiar to England, but he couldn't quite point out why.

It was of what appeared to be a person, definitely not female, who had a small flower in their hair, and it was very sloppy. Staring at it, he couldn't help but start to think of how it reminded him of America's drawings when he was younger.

And that's how it hit him.

That wasn't just any person, it was meant to be Arthur himself.

That also wasn't just any doodle. It was one that the Brit saw often, though he usually wouldn't pay much mind to it.  
Putting the roses down, he paced through the room in which he was in, holding the note in between slightly clammy fingers, and halting once reaching the side of his large bookshelf. He knelt down and, surely enough, a faded drawing, very similar to the one on the note, could be seen on the smooth, wooden surface of the bookshelf.

"B-but...What is he trying to say...?" Was the small murmur that escaped England's lips.

"What am I supposed to remember...?"


	7. Decoded Roseate, Regained Cognizance

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters, (I wish... = o = ) Characters in this story belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

The confused Brit was now sitting next to his large bookshelf, quietly breathing, his face at an expression of complete...Well, he wasn't holding much of an expression at the moment, completely oblivious as to what memory he was trying to regain. His thin fingers slid repeatedly across the bookshelf's slick surface, where the small drawing was located, his eyes closing slowly. If he remembered correctly, this drawing made its way on the shelf when little Alfred didn't know any better and was drawing on every place that his, chipped, colorful crayons would allow him to.

"Ah, it must have slipped my mind when I was cleaning his mess up from the walls and such," England stated with a slight smile to no one in particular.

Opening his eyes once again, he looked at the original drawing, then back at the one on the note and noticed something significantly different about the two.

There was a rose in Arthur's hair on the note, just like in the original, except, it was shaded in.

"Pink?"

Deep green orbs narrowed yet again as he continued staring at the bubblegum hued rose.

"Is that twerp trying to make a poi-..."

England found himself biting his lip.

"N-no...it couldn't be, right?"

The only noise that was suddenly heard was the barely audible sound of a fallen paper lightly scrapping the floor. The sandy blond had dropped the note, now on his hands and knees directly in front of the bottom shelf, carelessly pulling the books out and tossing them out of their original place in a frenzy.  
"It's here...it has to be here," he reassured himself, although his tone of voice was a bit uncertain.

After what seemed like many extended minutes later, the Brit was about to give up, until he managed to pull a dusty, light brown leather book from in between the others.  
Letting out a small sigh, England asked himself,

"How could I have forgotten such a day...?"

Everything was currently coming back to his mind as he cautiously opened the book, like something horrid would be inside to scar his mind. Instead, he was greeted by his own stunning, calligraphy that acted as a beautiful title page for it.

"The language of the flowers" was what was neatly written in the center of the page, accented by small roses, a few flowers, and vines. His hand trembled slightly as he started to flip the page, but realized what else was also written on it in smaller font.

"For Alfred. A small gift from your big brother, to you."

At reading this, Arthur practically forced himself to weakly turn the page, his throat going dry. Getting a tight grip on the old book, he rose up from the floor, managing a steady gait over to his couch, and laying on it. In silence, England read the book, which had more pictures- no, drawings made by him himself, than words. It had different types of flowers and their colors' significances within, but this book focused on roses the most.

"T-that...git...he remembered this?...From so long back..."

_I can't believe it..._

Then, a whole new thought resounded through his head. Why had he forgotten so many things from his past? Sure, he remembered the simple things, but, he couldn't remember more than about a third of them. "Oh..." He eventually muttered. "I...really did want it that badly..." His voice wavered slightly, as he tried to ignore the lump that was forming in his throat.

Sometime after the revolutionary war, England went into a state of depression. He rarely did anything in life. Even eating was very rare for him, and if he did eat, it would be in extremely tiny amounts. He secluded himself from anyone who tried to help him, and even grew the habit of speaking to no one but himself, although it was mostly in a low mumble. Every time he found any sort of trace that reminded him of the younger, lively nation, he would attempt to throw it out, thinking his grief would be cleared away. But, he simply couldn't, it was far too challenging.

One day, in a very non-sober state, he cast a spell on himself to purposely erase many of his memories with America. At that moment, he couldn't care less that the spell would eventually undo itself, and that's just what had occurred.

"I'm... such a fool..."

Was the sentence that echoed throughout the dimly lit room as the Brit couldn't contain himself any longer and broke down into a series of continuous tears. Salty, clear droplets which glimmered lightly as they slid down his barely flushed cheeks.

With the many tears shed that night, Arthur realized why Alfred had in fact colored the rose pink and also...

The high possibility about him being his secret admirer.

He stubbornly denied this conclusion though, forcing himself to fall asleep in the darkness of his room once he was settled in his bed.

But, as minutes passed, England couldn't help but start to doubt his denial.


End file.
